This invention relates to a seal, and more particularly to a frangible seal which may be used to provide visual evidence of tampering with locks or access to adjustment points which are reached through a hole.
In the past, frangible seals, particularly for the utility industry, have consisted of a metal wire, which passes through access points, and ends of which are joined with a piece of lead. More recently, plastic counterparts have been developed in involve ends which may be inserted into a plastic enclosure with some ease, but which may not be backed out of the same enclosure. This invention is particularly suited for use with locks which have a rather large opening with a series of elements of a different diameters, such as are shown in the patents to Seiffert, U.S. Pat. No. 2,301,755; Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,909; Uyeda, U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,555; and DeWalch, British patent application Ser. No. 2,173,544.